


Keep Him

by alistoney



Series: Tumblr Oneshots [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Coffee in the morning, Cute morning bfs, Fluff, M/M, Malec, everyone loves Madzie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistoney/pseuds/alistoney
Summary: Basically just cute boyfriends in the morning. That’s basically it. And Madzie is there too.





	Keep Him

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is tbh. The angst was just killing me so I had to write something fluffy. So here: have some fluffy boyfriends in the morning

Magnus wakes to sunlight streaming in through the windows and a mouthful of dark hair. 

He turns his head to look at the sleeping Shadowhunter in his arms. Alec’s head is resting on his shoulder and his legs are tangled with his own. 

As Magnus shifts, he feels Alec wake up against him, his eyelashes fluttering against Magnus’ skin. 

“Good morning,” Magnus whispers, voice rough with sleep. 

“Morning,” comes Alec’s sleep stained rasp and Magnus smiles to himself.  
He pushed Alec off his shoulder and turns to his boyfriend, giggling as Alec pouts at him. 

“As much as I’d love to spend the day with you in bed, we’ve got to get up, we have work to do.” 

Alec furrows his brows and buries his face into Magnus’ chest.

“I don’t wanna,” he mumbles into his skin and Magnus almost gives in. Alec is quite persuasive with his inviting smile and his warm limbs. He thinks about staying in bed a few more minutes but he knows that if he allows himself that he’ll end up never leaving the warmth of his Shadowhunter and the comfort of a lazy morning. 

“That’s what you get when you’re the High Warlock of Brooklyn and the Head of the New York Institute,” Magnus drawls as Alec buries his head further into his chest. 

He runs a hand through Alec’s hair, smiling as the Shadowhunter relaxes into his touch. 

“Would you get up if I said I’ll get you coffee?”

At that Alec perks up and lifts his head from Magnus’ chest. 

“Only if you actually make it instead of magicing it or whatever,” Alec says, waving his arms around in a poor attempt at mimicking Magnus.

Magnus squints his eyes, affronted and flicks the side of Alec’s face.

“First of all magicing is not a word,” he sits up in bed, Alec’s eyes following him as he pushes the covers off of himself,

“Second of all I do not look like that.” 

Alec giggles into the pillow and Magnus can’t help but grin widely at the other man.Giggling is a rare occurrence for the usually stoic and serious Head of the New York Institute and Magnus can’t help but be proud that he’s one of the few people who gets to see the beautiful unguarded version of Alexander Lightwood. 

Magnus rolls his eyes playfully,  
“Fine, I’ll make you coffee,” he pecks Alecs lips and gets out of bed, “happy?” 

Alec grins, eyes shining in the morning light, 

“Very.” 

He says it softly, looking at Magnus in a way that makes him blush slightly and Magnus gets the feeling he’s not just talking about the coffee anymore. 

He turns and leaves the room to hide the blush that makes its way onto his face.

As he’s in the middle of filling a coffee pot, Alec walks into the kitchen and kisses his cheek before going and sitting on the counter next to where Magnus is working on the pot. 

He swings his legs slightly as he watches Magnus but otherwise he’s quiet. It’s nice, the only sound between them the hum of the coffee pot and the sound of the city outside. 

When the coffee is ready, Magnus pours it into two mugs and hands Alec his mug, stepping into the v of his legs. 

Like this Alec is about the same height as Magnus. He steps closer and presses a soft kiss to Alec’s lips, warmth lighting up in his chest when Alec’s lips curve up into a smile against his. 

He steps away slightly and allows Alec to take a sip of the coffee, before looking at him expectantly.

“Good?” He asks, setting his cup on the counter next to Alec’s leg. 

Alec hums and kisses Magnus again,

“I’ve had better,” he says with a mischievous smile and Magnus slaps his shoulder.

“Ow, why do you keep hitting me?” Alec whines, setting his own cup next to Magnus’ and rubbing his shoulder.

“Because you’re an ungrateful idiot,” Magnus quips, “I’ll have you know, I make a magnificent cup of coffee. I have credible sources who would attest to-” 

“I love you,” Magnus stops speaking abruptly at that, trying in vain not to smile. This boy just insulted his coffee making skills goddammit, he will not smile at him. 

He makes the mistake of looking at the Shadowhunter. Alec’s eyes are sparkling and he’s wearing a smile that makes Magnus’ stomach swoop in a way he doesn’t expect. 

He smiles, because damn it, Alec is beautiful, and he loves him. How can he not smile at him? Even if he did just insult his coffee making skills. 

“I love you too Alexander.” 

Alec somehow becomes even more beautiful when his soft smile blooms into a grin that lights up his entire face. 

Magnus is about to kiss him again when he feels a presence in the loft that wasn’t there a second ago. 

He’s instantly on alert. Not many people can get through his wards.

He steps away from Alec quickly,

“There’s someone in the loft.” 

Alec slides off the counter, hand reaching for his bow.

“There’s no need for that,” comes a familiar voice from the kitchen doorway and Magnus turns around coming face to face with Catarina, Madzie standing big eyed beside her. 

“Catarina,” he states, as he sees Alec place his bow on the counter. 

“Sorry to ruin the moment,” she grins at Magnus, and he blushes slightly, “but Madzie keeps asking for you.” 

Magnus turns to Madzie and smiles at the small warlock. 

“Does she now?” 

Catarina waves her hand and smiles. She couldn’t stay away from her favorite Shadowhunter and Warlock for too long.

She looks down at Madzie and winks, which causes the young warlock to giggle. 

Magnus smiles as she comes up and hugs his leg before she makes her way to Alec.

Magnus watches as he opens his arms for Madzie who crawls into his lap and gives him a hug. 

“I missed you,” he hears her mumble into his chest and Magnus’ heart bursts. He’s never seen a warlock get so attached to a Shadowhunter before. Well albeit himself of course.

He guesses there’s just something about Alexander Lightwood. Madzie sees it too. 

“You better keep this one,” 

Magnus is broken out of his thoughts by Catarina’s voice in his ear. 

She’s watching Madzie and Alec sitting together on the counter, talking animatedly about something, grins lighting up both their faces. 

“It’s not everyday you find a Shadowhunter like that,” 

Magnus looks back at Alec and Madzie, a soft smile on his face,

“Trust me, I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> This got away from me and didn’t end up how I’d planned but I like this better. Kudos and comments are appreciated. Hit me up on tumblr @lightwormsiblings


End file.
